


动物本能

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: 黄旭熙和李永钦在一起看电影





	动物本能

动物本能   
卡疼  
*   
所有人聚在一起看电影的时候，沙发就显得太窄太小了。   
即便有三四个成员已经看过先行回房，剩下的孩子们还是太多，别扭地屈起身子窝在沙发里或者地毯上。   
TEN缩在沙发坐垫后面，侧着身子看屏幕，两只脚踩在黄旭熙的大腿内侧，脚趾都紧张得缩了起来。   
他紧张地咬着饮料杯里的吸管，在电视发出奇怪音效的时候飞速眨动眼睛，半张脸都躲到抱枕后面。   
黄旭熙看看电视机屏幕，又看看他，低下头来小声说，“哥，害怕的话可以不看的。”   
TEN好像被激怒了，扭过头皱着眉瞪他，“谁说我害怕了？”   
“可是哥……”黄旭熙尝试反驳，TEN用脚轻轻蹬了他一下，他又闭上嘴不说了，“好好好，哥没有害怕。”   
黄旭熙握住TEN的脚踝，把他不安分的脚摁在怀里，“我陪你看，行不行？”   
TEN慢慢地哼了一声，把目光移回屏幕。   
他的脚踝躺在黄旭熙的手里，弟弟的手太大了，能把他的脚踝都圈得七七八八，还好动得很，拇指在他凸起的踝骨上来回摩挲。   
“嘶——”TEN突然吸了一口气，黄旭熙低头看他，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，稍稍弯起来，还带着水光，“好痒。”他的声音有点不稳。   
黄旭熙“唔”地应了一声，没有松开手。TEN用脚心在黄旭熙的大腿上蹭了蹭，他的脚有点凉，而黄旭熙的大腿是火热的，“别打扰我看电影啊。”TEN警告道。   
黄旭熙突然觉得有点渴，心不在焉地回答说，“知道了，哥专心看吧。”   
TEN看了他一眼，把抱枕抱得更紧了。   
*   
黄旭熙觉得TEN缺失了一种天生的动物本能。一种……警觉性，可以这么说吧。   
TEN好像不太能察觉到出现在他身边的危险。当然不是指他不懂得在下雨天避开雷电，或是不要把开水放进微波炉加热这些常识，而是指，他像一只从来没有见过狼的兔子，狼鼻子都拱到他的兔尾巴了，他还一无所觉。   
黄旭熙心绪不宁地倚在厨房料理台旁边慢吞吞地喝水，TEN在他旁边三步远的地方踮起脚尖翻着橱柜。他抬起手臂，于是T恤向上缩了一段，露出一截莹白的腰，没系皮带的短裤危险地挂在胯骨上，小腹抵着料理台边缘，压出一道红痕。黄旭熙看得有点入神，TEN突然拿着两盒曲奇饼干扭头问他，“旭熙啊，你喜欢抹茶口味还是巧克力口味？”   
黄旭熙被呛到，咳了两下说，“啊？”他有点发懵，“巧克力口味吧。”   
“果然。”TEN感叹一声，把一盒饼干塞到黄旭熙手里，“呐，给你。”   
他突然凑近，朝黄旭熙笑笑，逗孩子似的说，“我看你一直盯着我看呢，很想吃吧？”   
黄旭熙哑口无言，“啊……？啊。”   
“不客气哦。”TEN说。   
他转身的时候黄旭熙突然叫住他，“那个……”   
“裤子，”黄旭熙鬼迷心窍一样的开口，“这裤子不是哥的吧？”   
TEN低头看看，不明所以地说，“是Johnny的，怎么了？”   
黄旭熙有点惶然地点头，“这样啊，知道了。”   
TEN回房去了，黄旭熙站在厨房拿着一盒未开封的巧克力曲奇，一时之间他竟然不知道换着穿裤子和用平语称呼这两件事哪件更值得他嫉妒些。   
但他唯一能肯定的是，TEN对其中所有可能蕴涵的情感起伏都一无所知。   
*   
电影结束之后大家开始收拾零食垃圾，TEN坐在沙发上拉住黄旭熙的袖子，把嘴巴凑近他的耳朵，吐出来的气甜甜的，是刚刚喝过的碳酸饮料的味道。“旭熙……”他小小声地哀求，在其他孩子们面前辛苦地维持一点哥哥的威严，“你晚上能不能来我的房间睡？”   
黄旭熙的喉结动了动，TEN怕他不答应，又扯了一下，说，“我有点……”   
黄旭熙抢过他的话，“哥害怕了？刚刚不是说不害怕吗？”   
TEN转而抓住他的手臂，说，“就稍微有一点……”他撅起嘴，有点不满的样子，“旭熙，就一个晚上——”   
“哥还真是……”黄旭熙说。他突然朝TEN露出一个孩子气的笑，“好啦，知道啦，一会儿会去哥房间的。” 

黄旭熙洗完澡推开TEN的房门的时候，他正趴在床上用手指戳平板电脑，脚丫立起来，在空中一晃一晃。听到他进门的声音，TEN转过头，兴奋地招呼他上床，“旭熙呀，快来！”他拍拍身边的空位，头发不听话地翘起一缕，像只毫无防备地引狼入室的羊。   
屋里只亮了一盏暖黄色的台灯，把TEN黑色的头发照成暖棕色，皮肤泛着一层细细的光，眼睛也雾蒙蒙的，躺在床上的样子像一颗软绵绵的榛果蛋糕。黄旭熙吸吸鼻子，心想，连沐浴露都用的是甜丝丝的乳木果味道，被体温蒸发变得暖烘烘的，真的好像一颗蛋糕。   
黄旭熙不打算多说什么，掀开被子钻进去，TEN也跟着乖乖放下平板电脑，缩进被窝里。他像个小孩似的把被子一直拉到鼻子下面，鼻尖都埋进软软的棉花里，模模糊糊地说，“旭熙，你去关灯。”   
黄旭熙有点无奈，“哥，台灯开关在你那边啊。”   
TEN理直气壮地耍赖，“你要听哥哥的话。”   
黄旭熙没有办法，只好探出手，半个身子笼在TEN上面去关灯。一道细小又温热的呼吸打在他的胸膛上，黄旭熙在黑暗里起了鸡皮疙瘩。   
“好了，”黄旭熙关了灯躺回他原来的位置，“睡觉吧。”   
突然的黑暗让视力减退，看不清周边的东西，黄旭熙闭上眼睛，希望自己能尽快入睡。不知道过了多久，几秒钟或是几分钟，他的手臂上传来一丁点儿温暖的奇怪触感，还没等他搞明白，他的手突然被握住了。黄旭熙在伸手不见五指的黑暗里突然瞪大眼睛。   
“旭熙啊……”TEN解释的声音有点可怜巴巴，“关了灯我就看不到你了……我不知道你还在不在……”   
黄旭熙沉默了一会儿，任由TEN抓着他的手。TEN的手比他的手小很多，有点凉，掌心有点湿润。“哥——”黄旭熙开口说，“你是小孩子吗？”   
“呀，”TEN有点恼怒地甩开他的手，但没到几秒钟马上又抓了回来，“有这样跟哥哥说话的吗？”   
黄旭熙没憋住，吃吃笑了出来，翻了个身面对他，但在黑暗里只能看见TEN一点点模糊的轮廓。他回握住TEN的手，摸索着，一根一根手指插进他的指间和他十指相扣，最终掌心相抵。“你哪里像个哥哥了？”他反问。   
TEN软绵绵地哼了一声，不说话。   
*   
TEN一点都不像个哥哥，这是事实。哪有哥哥会这样没大没小地和他们打闹在一起，像孩子一样做傻事，说些天马行空的怪话，肆无忌惮地撒娇？   
平时的时候就撒着娇说“我也想吃冰淇淋”“我也要玩电脑游戏”，一遇到这种情况就搬出哥哥的身份，黄旭熙想，你好狡猾啊。   
哥哥的身份好像是个免死金牌，让TEN次次虎口脱险，死里逃生。在黄旭熙把他摁在沙发上抢游戏手柄的时候，在他游戏失败想要逃脱惩罚被黄旭熙拦腰抱起的时候，在他洗澡忘拿浴巾颐指气使地让黄旭熙送进来的时候，在许多许多次，数不清到底多少次，黄旭熙想吻他的时候，“我可是你的哥哥啊，”TEN这么说，于是黄旭熙像脑门上被贴了一个定身符一样动弹不得。   
这算什么哥哥？黄旭熙气急败坏地想，磨着爪子节节败退。   
*   
乳木果的香味越来越浓，黄旭熙能感觉到TEN的体温，TEN就在他的身边离他不到五厘米的地方，黑暗封闭了视觉，但其他感官却变得更加敏感。   
如果看不见的话，是不是可以稍微放纵一次？黄旭熙朝温暖散发的位置靠近了一点，又靠近了一点。TEN用食指和拇指圈住了他的食指，在指节上来回摩挲着。黄旭熙又靠近了一点点，他几乎能感觉到TEN的皮肤了，只要再一点点——再缩短一点点距离，他就能够——   
“旭熙，”TEN突然开口，让黄旭熙僵在原地。TEN的声音很轻，带着一点模糊的疑惑，“你是想亲我吗？”   
TEN也许感觉到了黄旭熙身体突然的僵硬，握紧他的手安慰地摇了摇。“没关系的，”他大度地说，用一种让别人尝尝他点的冰沙口味的语气。黄旭熙立马就退缩了，TEN却用另一只手搂住黄旭熙的脖子，“没关系的。”他又重复一遍，这次多了一些笃定。   
黄旭熙在心里反驳，才不是没关系，你根本不懂——他没能继续想下去，因为一双柔软湿润的嘴唇压了上来。   
像本能反应，因为他实在渴求得太久了，他早就在梦里梦外练习过太多次，以至于这双熟悉又陌生的嘴唇触碰过来的时候他下意识地就张开了嘴迎接。   
TEN刚刷完牙，牙膏不是普通的薄荷味而是甜甜的草莓味，类似儿童牙膏，一小部分的黄旭熙此时忙里偷闲地在想，他还真是哪里都不像个哥哥啊。   
哥哥的嘴唇很软，像伏特加泡过的小熊软糖，让黄旭熙的脑袋发晕。TEN的动作很温柔，好像怕吓坏他，轻轻地用舌尖勾住他的，又放开，仔仔细细地舔他的下唇。他好像特别着迷于黄旭熙饱满的嘴唇，不停吮着，浅浅地吻着，并不深入。这样过于轻柔的吻让黄旭熙脸颊发酸，舌根发麻，恨不得把他整个吞进肚里。他终于忍受不住，把舌头伸进TEN的嘴里攻城掠地。舌头滑过上颚的时候TEN颤抖地哼出声来，他愈战愈勇，不放过TEN嘴里的每一个角落。   
TEN受不了似的呜呜叫了几声，黄旭熙才感到满意，为他终于击碎哥哥的气定神闲，稍稍退开一点，让他们各自大口喘气。这场热辣的接吻过程中，他们的手竟然还十指相扣着。   
眼睛终于稍微适应了黑暗，黄旭熙能看见TEN的嘴唇晶莹发亮，胸膛起伏。他一个翻身压到TEN的上面，手肘支在他耳朵旁边，说，“这样也没关系吗？”   
TEN喘着气，舔了舔嘴唇，朝他露出一个游刃有余的微笑，“你要想开灯的话我也没意见。”   
*   
TEN四肢修长，身体柔韧，只是用腿夹住黄旭熙的腰就足够让他心神荡漾。在黄旭熙进入的时候他耍脾气地捏住黄旭熙的耳垂小声吸气，“慢点——慢点——”他挺起腰，把胸脯送到黄旭熙嘴边，在黄旭熙含住他一边乳头安慰他的时候叫出声来。   
“好大……”他低声说。黄旭熙露齿一笑，把这当做夸奖。   
事发突然，TEN的房间里没有安全套，润滑剂都是护手霜代替的，黄旭熙很有先见之明地用了整整半管，也是乳木果味的，现在正淅淅沥沥地从TEN的屁股里滴出来。   
黄旭熙埋在TEN的身体里，不停地吻着他的脖颈和胸脯，吮出一个又一个吻痕来。TEN的乳头被他含得湿淋淋的，硬硬地挺立起来，像颗小小的红葡萄，下面在黄旭熙慢慢抽插的时候漫出水声，他从上到下都变得软绵绵，湿漉漉，快要融化了。   
“旭熙……旭熙……”他无意识地喊着，小腿在黄旭熙的腰部磨蹭。黄旭熙听了，把他的腿轻巧地提起来放到肩上，TEN的身体几乎被折叠起来，朝黄旭熙完全打开，任他操干。   
跟黄旭熙比起来，TEN太小巧了，他下半身几乎离开床面，挂在黄旭熙身上，黄旭熙狠狠冲撞着他的屁股，整根插进再抽出，快要把他撞得散架。   
“慢点……！太……太快……”TEN的声音带着哭腔，而黄旭熙充耳不闻。现在就没法逞能装哥哥的样子了吧？他想。   
“呜……旭熙，求你……”TEN乱七八糟地哀求着，伸手在黄旭熙身上摸，找到了黄旭熙的手之后慌忙和他十指相扣，拉着黄旭熙的手放到嘴边吻着。“慢一点好不好？”他说得支离破碎，断断续续地吻着黄旭熙的手，上面还戴着他送给黄旭熙的戒指。他一根手指一根手指地吻过，舌尖偶尔探出来舔过指节，黄旭熙盯着他看，反而用拇指堵住他的嘴，按照下面的节奏抽插着。   
TEN没想到会遇到这样铁石心肠的对待，眼睛红红的，像受了天大的委屈，嘴巴又没法闭合，很快下巴被口水弄得一团糟，黄旭熙的手掌也被弄湿了大半。   
黄旭熙突然慢下来，把手指从TEN的嘴里抽出来，顺着他的脖颈往下抚摸。与空气接触之后液体很快变凉，黄旭熙的手在他胸膛打着圈，激得TEN颤抖起来，“你……”   
黄旭熙“啧”了一声，歪着脑袋露出一个狼崽一样的微笑，“快也不行，慢也不行，哥好难伺候啊。”   
TEN咬着下唇看他，鼻尖红红的，“旭熙，我以前怎么没发现你这么坏。”   
黄旭熙觉得好笑，你没发现的还多着呢。   
他总算开始体贴地慢慢动起腰，每一下都变换角度顶到深处，TEN很快像只猫一样眯起眼睛，满足地呜咽起来。   
哥真容易满足，黄旭熙心里有点不是滋味，这样就够了是吗？是怎样都没关系吗？   
“旭熙……”TEN此时又迷迷糊糊地开始叫起他的名字，双手搭在他的后颈处把他的脑袋拉下来接吻，黄旭熙闭着嘴不理他，他也不气馁，慢慢的从眼睛开始，吻了他的颧骨，鼻尖，脸颊，又绕回嘴唇。   
“臭小子，”他嘟囔着说，“因为是你才答应的，现在为什么又不开心了？”


End file.
